hatchimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatchimals: Adventures in Hatchtopia
Hatchimals: Adventures in Hatchtopia '''is the second cartoon series from Hatchimals, the first being the Hatchimals Webseries. It was released on November 5th 2018. Description In A Whole New World, our fabulous 4 set out on a mysterious mission in search of a Hatchtopian legend. Get ready for an egg-citing ��Hatchtopia adventure�� as we follow Cheetree, Penguala, Draggle, Puppit, and their new friends as they explore Hatchtopia solving mysteries, making new friends, and having a hatchtastic time! Adventures in Hatchtopia: Mermal Magic is packed with fun, excitement, mystery, mischief, and more! Our heroes will explore new locations, meet new friends, and head out on new and exciting adventures in every episode! Main Cast * Andrea Libman as Penguala and Puppit * Kira Tozer as Cheetree * Sam Vincent as Draggle Episodes Season 1 (2018) * A Whole New World ! C-001 * Making Friends...or Not C-002 * Rollin' in Friendship C-003 * Crystal of Truth C-004 * Tree Trouble C-005 * Your #1 Fan C-006 * Fabula Forest Party C-007 * Golden Clue C-008 * Beach Break Up C-009 * By the Light of the Moonlight Mountain C-010 * Eggclipse ! C-011 * Welcome to Iluma Island C-012 * Everybody Dance Now C-013 * Starry Sleep Over C-014 * Giggle Dance C-015 * Wishful Thinking C-016 * Snack Shack Shenanigans C-017 * Surf N' Shine C-018 * Brand New Band C-019 * If anyone can,Kittycan C-020 * When a Star Shines Bright C-021 * Hatching Bright C-022 Season 2 (2019) * Waterfall Wishes C-001 * Fish N’ Out of Water C-002 * Mermal History C-003 * Coral Castle, Part 1 C-004 * Coral Castle, Part II C-005 * Blissful Bubbles C-006 * [[Sunshine Surf’s Up!|Sunshine Surf’s Up!]] 'C-007 * Dirty is the New Clean C-008 * Sapphire Spa Day C-009 * Hide and Seek and Sail Away! C-010 * Water Ballet C-011 * Racing River, Part 1 C-012 * Racing River, Part II C-013 * Sleep Over Under the Sea C-014 * Wondrous Waters C-15 * Swimming in Snowflakes C-16 * Sapphire Secrets, Part 1 C-017 * Sapphire Secrets, Part II C-018 * Keet's Winning Wing C-019 * Happy Hatchi-Birthday! C-020 * Turning Back, Part 1 C-021 * ''Coming Soon! C-022 Gallery Season 1 Hatch.jpg D.jpg s.jpg c.jpg w.jpg u.jpg e.jpg k.jpg z.jpg l.jpg h.jpg o.jpg gi.jpg Ki.jpg Wf.jpg Pu.jpg Nu.jpg Fn.jpg Cr.jpg Che.jpg Dr.jpg sa.jpg de.jpg hatc.jpg Draggle.jpg pic.jpg Penguala.jpg Puppit lol.jpg Picture 15.jpg Pic 34.jpg Pic 23.jpg 17.jpg 13.jpg 21.jpg 18.jpg 16.jpg 14.jpg 24.jpg 38.jpg 99.jpg 46.jpg 12.jpg 85.jpg 35.jpg 28.jpg 47.jpg 11.jpg 56.jpg 73.jpg 22.jpg 98.jpg 64.jpg 30.jpg 29.jpg 61.jpg 90.jpg 54.jpg 27.jpg 39.jpg 68.jpg 52.jpg 014.jpg 23.jpg 76.jpg lunar.jpg 25.jpg 043.jpg 94.jpg 242.jpg 191.jpg 429.jpg 199.jpg 321.jpg 748.jpg 933.jpg 246.jpg 285.jpg 742.jpg 454.jpg 207.jpg 347.jpg 765.jpg 245.jpg 649.jpg `435.jpg 358.jpg 546.jpg 149.jpg 644.jpg 646.jpg 367.jpg 343.jpg 463.jpg 348.jpg 124.jpg 639.jpg 452.jpg 248.jpg 223.jpg 322.jpg 457.jpg 328.jpg 143.jpg 324.jpg 462.jpg 323.jpg 118.jpg 455.jpg 867.jpg 234.jpg 545.jpg 460.jpg 442.jpg 656.jpg 344.jpg 556.jpg 548.jpg 125.jpg 235.jpg 448.jpg 434.jpg 439.jpg 312.jpg 445.jpg 555.jpg 436.jpg 341.jpg 3433.jpg 3434.jpg 2345.jpg 7675.jpg 6675.jpg 3445.jpg 4553.jpg Season 2 4453.jpg 6386.jpg 47423.jpg 8436.jpg 45257.jpg 8335.jpg 73342.jpg 63542.jpg 12331.jpg 31312.jpg 34315.jpg 34234.jpg 43432.jpg 42421.jpg 64342.jpg 42456.jpg 34432.jpg 63221.jpg 32121.jpg Picture564.jpg Picture4222.jpg 63267.jpg 62312.jpg 52442.jpg 623332.jpg 76688.jpg 32233.jpg 63332.jpg 444334.jpg 44344.jpg 54453.jpg 61133.jpg 633234.jpg 232213.jpg 311223.jpg 213344.jpg 53112.jpg 32424.jpg 52323.jpg 762312.jpg 52425.jpg 42344.jpg 315342.jpg 13563.jpg 422323.jpg 32323.jpg 4243.jpg 3323.jpg 34245.jpg 67231.jpg 82132.jpg 53131.jpg 85423.jpg 745356.jpg 62112.jpg 112312.jpg 512111.jpg 762311.jpg 621642.jpg 5231111.jpg 8865544.jpg 3321.jpg 74224.jpg 63213.jpg 84233.jpg 631112.jpg 21223.jpg 73223.jpg 21340.jpg 42332.jpg 963323.jpg 4252452.jpg 5211131.jpg 621122.jpg 742322.jpg 621134.jpg 722234.jpg 5321123.jpg 7322424.jpg 723323.jpg 732234.jpg 721212.jpg 84322.jpg 732121.jpg 83334.jpg 784323.jpg 853243.jpg 832233.jpg 053342.jpg 633442.jpg 843323.jpg 83323.jpg 942231.jpg 94312.jpg 843221.jpg 432334.jpg 842324.jpg 876341.jpg 841223.jpg 0462521.jpg 8432323.jpg 6214132.jpg 6321122.jpg 9842324.jpg 831313.jpg 925142.jpg 8141443.jpg 93245.jpg 9434432.jpg 043545.jpg 355356.jpg 356785.jpg 843535.jpg 626774.jpg 856354.jpg 89545643.jpg 8954332.jpg -43453223.jpg 43677343.jpg 76734355.jpg More Coming Soon ! Category:Cartoons Category:Hatchimals Colleggtibles